Nicky and Smithy
by Manechka
Summary: On the X-mas Eve Captain Jack Sparrow meets Nicky - a very strange person in red satin coat - and swaps with him  on some peculiar mission. Lord Becket hanker after The One Ring and Santa Jack without further ado presents it.
1. Chapter 1

Автор: **Serpens Subtruncius ****aka****Manechka**  
>Произведение: <strong>Пираты Карибского моря<strong>  
>Название: <strong>"Никки и Смитти".<strong>  
>Размер: мини<br>Жанр - General  
>Отказ от прав: все права принадлежат Диснею<p>

**Никки и Смитти: быль**

I

Позади уже топотали подкованные сапоги преследователей. Пират черной тенью нырнул в закоулок, подтянулся, ухватившись за фонарный крюк, подобрался и, упираясь ногами в угол стены, вскарабкался на резной карниз. Окно, хотя и было закрыто, легко поддалось под умелой рукой, и чрез мгновение он уже приземлился в полумраке к счастью нежилой комнаты. Да уж, прыгнуть на колени к спящим хозяевам в его планы никак не входило.

_Планы..._ Всё уже давно и безнадежно шло вразрез с планом, но и сложившийся вариант был не самым неудачным. Назначить дату похищения на канун Рождества – это все-таки что-то значит. Да, мы выше традиций, смекаете? Кому придет в голову удваивать охрану? Эти олухи и сейчас не до конца уверены, действительно он оказался в дверях бекеттова кабинета или это им почудилось в винных парах от праздничного угощения. Кстати, проинспектировать погреба новоиспеченного лорда не мешало, тот, похоже, присвоил еще и губернаторские запасы...

Но вернемся к нашим баранам.  
><em>Черт! Этот красноперый что тут потерял? Зараза, ну как его угораздило!<em>

Не целясь, он выстрелил в странную фигуру в красном, возникшую из недр декоративного камина, как чертик из табакерки. Фигура замерла в метре от него, схватилась за левое плечо и начала медленно и беззвучно оседать на пол. Чего не ожидал Джек (_Капитан_ Джек Воробей!), так это абсолютной, ватной тишины. Никакого грохота от выстрела, ожидаемой ругани противника, – все происходило в гробовом молчании. Впрочем, прерывистые вздохи и всхлипы странного обитателя камина явно не подтверждали теорию внезапной контузии.

Бедолага прижал палец к губам и внезапно поманил пирата к себе. Пальцем. Этот жест Джек еще мог оценить адекватно со стороны какой-нибудь дорогостоящей шлюхи, а не нелепого мужика в красном шелковом тулупе. Откуда в карибской жаре мог возникнуть подобный предмет гардероба, просто в голове не укладывалось.

Прищурившись в полумрак неосвещенной комнаты, капитан Воробей окончательно понял, что обознался. К Её Величества Королевскому флоту этот субъект имел такое же отношение, как Барбосса к папскому престолу. То, что поначалу выглядело как напудренный парик, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось седой шевелюрой, дополненной белоснежной окладистой бородой. В руках бородач сжимал необъятных размеров мешок с гремящим и переваливающимся скарбом, из кармана тулупа свешивался длинный свиток пергамента.

«Мамка Господня, – подумал Джек, – это же классический ворюга-домушник. Он смертельно боится, что я подниму шум, и его застукают...» Надо было срочно перехватывать инициативу.  
>– Как звать? – свистящим капитанским шепотом спросил Джек.<br>– Я м-м... э-э-э... Никки, – промямлил неудачник с мешком, – Вы меня ранили, сэр. Это бесчеловечно, но я обещаю отдать ваш подарок без промедления, только дайте проверить список. И... не зовите детей, пожалуйста, у меня на них аллергия.  
>«Похоже, этот придурок принял меня за хозяина дома, как странно...» – подумал Джек.<br>– Извините, что я напугал вас. Но раз уж вы подстрелили меня, давайте договоримся: я выполню целых два ваших требования, а вам придется занять мое место в Порт Рояле, пока я в лазарет схожу. Пойдет, сэр?  
>– В каком смысле твое место? Ты, Никки, никак спятил. Я не имею к тебе никаких претензий, так что катись отсюда, пока остальное тело живо и шевелится, а я согласен не шуметь, смекаешь?<br>Рождественский Дед пошарил здоровой рукой по карманам тулупа и вытянул бесконечный список.  
>– Так вы не хозяин, сэр? В смысле, не мистер Мэттью Ливерхэд, 1662 года рождения, дважды женатый, отец шестерых детей, представитель Ост-Индской Торговой Компании, отдел закупок сахара, патоки и рома?<br>– Я похож на отца шестерых детей, приятель? – спросил Джек, недвусмысленно поглаживая рукоять абордажной сабли.  
>– Разумеется, сэр! Я думал, это ваши дети постарались с прической...<br>Конец фразы беспомощно повис в воздухе, вероятно, собеседник Джека оценил его выражение лица.

– Но если вы не мистер Ливерхэд, то кто же? – неуверенно протянул Никки.  
>– Джон Смит. Гощу здесь, – четко ответил пират, предвосхищая следующий вопрос.<br>– Так вы на отдыхе? Тогда уж вы точно не откажете мне в любезности занять мое место, поскольку я – лицо пострадавшее, а цель, как вы понимаете, – благая. Всего-то доставить пару-тройку не доставленных подарков ребятишкам. Правда, некоторые годами ищут адресата, кто-то переехал, кто-то постарел и не помнит, чего хотел. Однажды мне даже пришлось доставлять новогодний сюрприз в Тайник Дэйви Джонса.

Джек вздрогнул.

– Эх, вы там не были, сэр, – продолжал тянуть волынку Никки, – Жара адская, скажу я вам, ни ветерка, а я полвечера этого беднягу искал, да так и не нашел.  
>– И что за подарок предназначался несчастному страдальцу, – смутно что-то подозревая, спросил Джек.<br>– Шерстяная шапка, шарф и варежки вязаные, и пара коньков. Я их там и оставил с запиской – Джеку...

Капитан уже не слушал, он нащупал позади себя кресло и присел, просто чтобы не упасть. Он отлично помнил тот золотистый пакет с набором начинающего конькобежца. Именно в тот момент он и понял, что Тайник нереален, и всё ему только снится, поэтому можно уже делать всё, что заблагорассудится...

– А вы уверены, что ему нужны были коньки?  
>– Да в том то и дело, что нет! Это был подарок для совсем другого мальчика, который родился и жил в Англии, но какая в принципе разница-то, а? Главное, чтобы человеку приятно было!<br>– Ты кто такой, Никки? Только не говори, что Санта Клаус, а то я потеряю веру во всё хорошее и чистое...  
>– Я и не говорю, – сварливо отозвался горе-почтальон, – я его заместитель... младший... с испытательным сроком.<p>

Джек возвел очи к небу. Воистину, пребывание в одной комнате с этим субъектом повышало самооценку на двести процентов.

– Но ты же понимаешь, приятель, что я откажусь. Тут наши пути неизбежно... неумолимо... _неминуче_ расходятся, так что мне не хотелось бы...  
>– Вы, мистер Смит, кажется, ищете что-то? – внезапно спросил Никки, заглядывая ему прямо в глаза.<br>– В некотором роде, – насторожился Джек.  
>– Объект цены немалой, осмелюсь предположить. Чьё-то сердце, кажется?<p>

_Этот Никки идиот идиотом, да не совсем..._

– И кого надо навестить?  
>– В Порт Рояле всего два адреса осталось. Две коробочки всего, для мальчика и для девочки. Их уже много раз туда-сюда переправляли, типа, адресат не числится, не проживает, переехал. Вот, – он посмотрел в список, – семья Суонн, некая девочка, то ли Элли, то ли Бетти...<br>– Лиззи, – прошипел Джек.  
>– Ага. Ей несколько запоздало – всего на 12 лет – необходимо доставить «фарфоровую фигурку лебедя из далекого Китая», – нараспев прочитал Никки, – Адрес: Королевская площадь, дом 3а.<br>– Боюсь, приятель, сердце этой особы на фарфоровую утку не выменяешь. Ты только глянь. Это же гусёнок какой-то, неопределенной породы.  
>– Написано «лебедь».<br>– Брось, я знаю, как выглядят натуральные китайские фарфоровые лебеди. А это какая-то мейзенская подделка.  
>– Дорогой мой мистер Смит, нас с вами это совершенно не касается. Вы эту девицу увидите в первый и в последний раз, отдадите утку, тьфу, лебедя и скажете «Вот оно, твое счастьице». Поверьте, девушкам всегда приятно получить гусёнка...<br>Джек решил не спорить и спрятал птицу за пазуху.

– Второй адресат, – продолжал почтальон, – некто Катлер Бекетт. Красным карандашом приписано «лорд». Королевская площадь, три «а». Постойте, это тот же адрес!  
>– В этом как раз мало удивительного.<br>– Вот видите, как для вас все удачно складывается, даже ходить далеко не надо, – возликовал чуть не убиенный Никки, доставая вторую коробочку, значительно меньше первой. – Написано «Кольцо Всевластия в серебре». Вы не в курсе, что это?  
>– У меня есть знакомая, которая бы с радостью ответила на подобный вопрос, но сейчас, ночью, беспокоить её как-то хлопотно, – посетовал Джек.<br>– Да, разумеется, неловко тревожить даму по пустякам. Но вы всегда можете спросить одариваемого. Это же так интересно. Я иногда сам открываю коробочки, чтобы посмотреть, что внутри. Не могу удержаться. Правда, иногда нарушается упаковка...  
>Он с тоской посмотрел на растерзанный пакет около камина.<p>

«Да, испытательный срок ты провалишь», – подумал Джек, но вслух сказал только:  
>– Снимай тулупчик, милый мой голубчик. Борода своя?<br>– Нет-нет. Это реквизит, – Никки уже снимал бороду, под которой виднелось румяное лицо студента-троечника.  
>– Так, реквизит я реквизирую, дабы доставить все в целости и сохранности. А тебе удачи в лазарете, приятель.<p>

С этими словами Джек ловко перемахнул подоконник и был таков.


	2. Chapter 2

Через десять минут Джек приблизился к знакомому особняку, возвышавшемуся над Королевской площадью, как и подобает жилищу хозяина города. Площадь была одной из центральных, но не рыночной, что вполне соответствовало аристократическим вкусам ее обитателей.  
>Катлер Бекетт собирался перебраться из кабинета в спальню, но не торопился. Из окна открывался чудный вид на площадь внизу и море вдали. Ночь была безлунная и многозвездная, и лорд подумал, как разумно небо компенсирует отсутствие одного светила наличием такого количества малых.<br>В то время как Бекетт предавался размышлениям о практичности мира вышнего и бесполезной суетности мира земного, в воротах его нынешнего обиталища возникла фигура, всего час назад покинувшая эти стены через крышу курятника на заднем дворе. Правда, сейчас эта фигура претерпела столь разительные изменения, что мама родная не узнала бы. За прошедший час караул сменился, так что пара свежих стражей восприняла появление седовласого старца в красном тулупе как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Ничто не выдавало его, кроме вихляющей походки, да торчащей из-под тулупа абордажной сабли.  
>По дороге Джек пару раз чертыхнулся, осознав, что забыл спросить Никки, как это тому удается путешествовать по каминным трубам с тяжелым мешком без ущерба для здоровья и внешнего вида. Главное же, чего не доставало новоявленному Санта Смиту – соответствующего удостоверения личности. Однако подойдя к бывшему губернаторскому особняку и разглядев рожи караульных, Джек облегченно вздохнул. Рожи были определенно знакомые.<p>

Капитан постарался придать походке целеустремленную четкость и, подойдя вплотную к солдатам, грозно спросил:  
>– Здесь проживает лорд Катлер Беккет? Личное послание от Санта Клауса в собственные руки! Строго конфиденциально!<br>Оба стража мгновенно вытянулись во фрунт и, преданно глядя в глаза, завели привычную песню:  
>– Никак нет! – это, кажется, Мертогг<br>– Не принимает по причине неотложной мигрени... – а это Малрой.  
>– Но если дело важное...<br>– А ведь у вас важное дело, сэр? Как прикажете доложить?  
>– Архиважное, – успел вставить Джек. – Поздравляю, джентльмены... Именно вам выпало в рождественскую ночь оберегать покой этого достойного... дома. Посему считайте, что будущий год вам придется провести в покое и благоденствии, вам обоим прибавят жалования, и вы найдете свою истинную любовь... А сейчас – позвольте пройти...<br>– Как доложить-то, сэр?– неуверенно поинтересовался Мертогг.  
>– Агент Смит. Заместитель младшего помощника с испытательным... неважно. Можно Смитти – только для вас.<br>– А вы не?.. В смысле, такой титул странный... – протянул Мертогг.  
>– Все, что касается моей должности – чистая правда. Абсолютная истина. Вы сомневаетесь в моих словах? В таком случае, будущий год не принесет вам ни существенных доходов, ни...<br>– Мертогг, заткнись! Я как раз собирался сделать Мэри предложение! Проходите, сэр. Вам на третий этаж.

Престарелый агент Смит без промедления шмыгнул в дверь и быстро добрался до верхней площадки. Забавно, в этом доме жили и бывали некоторые его знакомые, а ему пока бывать не доводилось... (_Вернее, доводилось - час назад. Что-то я сюда зачастил_, – хмыкнул он про себя)  
>Первым делом он решил проверить, на каком расстоянии от заветного кабинета находится спальня и, осторожно отмеряя шаги, внезапно налетел спиной на что-то теплое – на спину хозяина дома. Правая рука Бекетта нервно сжала позолоченный канделябр<br>– Какими судьбами, Джек Воробей?  
>– <em>Капитан<em>!... Кхм! Ты чего, милок? Обознался? Меня кличут Смитти, – пришепетывая и шамкая, перебил сам себя Джек, мягко оттесняя Бекетта к дверям кабинета, из-за которых тот только что появился.  
>– «Я милого узнаю по походке», – процитировал тот, – к тому же у вас ус отклеился.<br>– Где? Катлер, ты ли это, приятель?  
>– Если ты за сердцем, то его нет в этом доме. Даже не ищи. И вообще, через секунду я позвоню в этот колокольчик, и это будет последняя музыка в твоей жизни. Не считая барабанной дроби.<p>

– На вашем месте я бы поостерегся делать столь поспешные заявления, – послышался невозмутимый голос откуда-то со стороны камина... В кабинете появился новый персонаж, как ни странно (_хи-хи!_) – седовласый и наряженный в красный атласный тулуп.  
>– Это еще кто? – голос Катлера Бекетта не растерял иронии.<br>– Узурпатор и самозванец, не иначе...  
>– Да нет, вполне официальное лицо, – сказал Джеймс Норрингтон, снимая накладную бороду, – внук Санта Клауса по фамилии Смит.<br>– О, да вы никак братья? – продолжал по инерции иронизировать лорд, оглядывая обоих «Смитов».  
>– Нет! – воскликнули те хором.<br>– Значит, однофамильцы. А я было подумал, что поиск сердца Дэйви Джонса – это ваша фамильная черта.  
>– Так я, знаете ли, его никогда специально не искал, – заметил Смит номер два, – я его обычно...<br>– Уводил из-под носа! – прервал его Смит номер один.  
>– Если вам так угодно – да, – улыбнулся Смит-второй. – и где оно сейчас, догадайтесь.<br>– Та-а-ак, – мгновенно изогнулся в его сторону Смит-первый, – не забывай, приятель, как я всегда болел за тебя!  
>– Прекратите этот балаган, – внятно произнес Бекетт, – причем оба! Чем вы располагаете, адмирал? Хотя военный чин как-то не вяжется с этим маскарадом.<br>– Это маскировка, а не маскарад. Я располагаю некоторыми доказательствами вашей незаконной деятельности на посту председателя Ост-Индской компании. Мне известно о печальной кончине губернатора, в доме которого вы теперь проживаете, и даже личность изготовителя тех подложных бумаг, которыми вы успешно шантажировали его родственников и ... меня самого.  
>– Откуда? – вот тут в голосе Бекетта впервые появились нотки удивленной неуверенности.<br>– Мерсер признался... перед смертью, – с ноткой скорби продолжил экс-адмирал.  
>– Так, дорогие мои, – встрял Джек, снимая бороду и парик, – боюсь, что в нынешних обстоятельствах Дэйви Джонс как боевая единица перестает быть существенным. Правда, Смитти?<br>– Боюсь, что так. Он, правда, сам этого еще не до конца понял...  
>– Вы, господа «Смиты», меня шантажируете, но каковы ваши перспективы? Ваши, адмирал? Про вас, капитан, я вообще молчу. У вас все перспективы умещаются в одной пеньковой петле.<br>– Кстати да, – подхватил Джек, игнорируя часть про петлю, – Норри, то бишь Смитти, ты отвезешь его королеве Анне на блюдечке? Пронзишь его собственноручно и встанешь к штурвалу осклизлой развалюхи? Гробовщик семи морей – блестящая перспектива, коммодор, тьфу, адмирал...  
>– Джек, ты что-то имеешь против?<br>– _Переговоры_...  
>– С кем? С этим купчиком с манией величия?<br>Бекетт только переводил взгляд с одного Смита на другого. С кем-то из них нужно было сотрудничать. Причем срочно!

– Предлагаю обмен! – внезапно повернулся к нему Джек и прищелкнул пальцами. В полумраке сверкнули блестящие перстни, и Катлер Бекетт почему-то отметил этот жест.  
>– У тебя есть что-то достойное на обмен? – деланно изумился Джеймс, - Компас ломаный? Он чем-то был так дорог нашему гостеприимному хозяину...<br>– Компас хорош, не скрою, – встрял Бекетт, – но покроет не более пятидесяти процентов!  
>– Нет-нет-нет! – Джек сверкнул второй раз, на этот раз улыбкой, – Есть у меня колечко заветное, дающее владельцу невероятные, неописуемые, неограниченные возможности.<p>

Говоря это, он описывал по комнате довольно замысловатые пируэты, а на последних словах эффектно вытащил из-за пазухи коробочку – _Черт бы побрал этого гуся!_ – Вторая коробочка появилась в руке мгновением позже.  
>– Кольцо Всевластия. Серебряное.<br>Джеймс прищурился, выражая крайнее сомнение, в то время как Катлер Бекетт принял стойку, достойную породистого пойнтера.

– Откуда? Впрочем, не буду даже спрашивать. Но как тебе удалось его украсть?  
>– Я нашел его на Исла-де-Муэрта среди тамошних несметных сокровищ...<br>– Но почему же? – начал Норрингтон, и немедленно получил острый удар в левую лодыжку.  
>– Серебряное колечко хранилось в почете, в то время как золото валялось вокруг, как мусор. Это и заставило меня обратить на него внимание.<br>– Испытать можно? – сиплым шепотом спросил Бекетт.  
>– Ага... Наденешь его, а мы ищи тебя тут.<br>– Но двери можно закрыть. В окно я не брошусь.  
>– Всевластие – это не только невидимость.<br>– Но почему тебе-то оно не нужно?  
>- Да, действительно, почему? – резонно спросил Смит номер два и взвыл от удара в правую лодыжку.<br>– Во-первых, у меня аллергия на серебро, – сказал Джек, пряча руки за спину, – во-вторых, на кольце гравировка «Дорогому Катлеру на новый год», – Джек мысленно поблагодарил автора, не указавшего точной даты, – а я чужого не ношу...  
>На заднем плане Норрингтон забился в тихой истерике.<p>

Бекетт смотрел на коробочку в его руке с вниманием кролика, провожающего каждое движение удава. Джеймс мог смеяться сколько угодно, у него ведь не было детской мечты о волшебном колечке. Интересно, какие у него должны были быть свойства? Приходилось импровизировать на ходу.

– Ладно, мы проверим, но прежде вам, милорд, придется написать бумагу в совет директоров о собственной отставке. А вам, Джеймс э-э... Смит, придется поделиться сердцем. Зато Бекетт подпишет вам что-нибудь душеполезное и укрепляющее на тему мисс Суонн... Правда, Катлер, душка?

Пока лорд искал перо поострее и чернила посвежее, Смиты продолжали переговоры:  
>– Так вы сами решили тянуть лямку на «осклизлой посудине»?<br>– Зато целую вечность, Джеймс. _ВЕЧНОСТЬ_. Я даже провожу вас в последний путь.  
>– Не скажу, что почту за особую честь.<br>– И не говорите. Я тоже не почту.

Бекетт трудился над бумагами в поте лица, но, разумеется, не торопился подписывать:  
>– Мы, наконец, перейдем к испытанию этого ... артефакта?<br>Джек протянул кольцо Бекетту, однако к кольцу была привязана длинная суровая нитка из тех, какими сшивают парусину.  
>– Так-то понадежнее будет, приятель?<p>

Через мгновение лицо пирата исказила гримаса страха, он быстро обошел Бекетта, а тот не сводил глаз с его лица. Маневр был правильный, Норрингтон явно не отличался особым артистизмом и в данном случае подыграть не мог.  
>– О-па! – ахнул Джек, – И где ты есть, Катлер? Ау! – он дернул за нитку. – Слава Богу, я привязал колечко, а то, друг мой, мы бы внезапно лишились твоего общества, – Джек вытащил из-под тулупа абордажную саблю, – Но отрубить тебе руку я смогу, пока ты не обрел полной силы и мощи. Видишь ли, дар беспрепятственного управления людьми и необычайные способности к боевым искусствам приходят к хозяину кольца не ранее, чем через неделю. Кольцо должно привыкнуть к тебе... Подписывайте, ваше лордство, иначе из невидимки превратитесь в <em>видимку<em> без руки. – Несмотря на блуждающий взгляд, в голосе Джека вдруг появилась стальная твердость. – В конце концов, мы ведь можем просто натравить на вас Джонса и всех пиратов мира в придачу. Более того, я могу вас просто убить. Без бумаг, колец и сердец. Но сегодня Рождество, а я на службе, так что, увы, придется вас только... покалечить.

Бекетт выхватил перо и быстро подписал необходимые бумаги. Джеймс сгреб их в охапку и отступил к окну, но его движение приостановил кончик сабли, передвинувшийся куда-то в район его горла.  
>– А сердце, коммодор? Живо гоните кусок мяса!<br>Смит номер два с омерзением кинул на стол кожаный мешочек и открыл оконный переплет.  
>- Да! Джеймс! Я уходил обычно через крышу курятника слева. Это совет.<br>Пока его коллега, скривившись, соображал, когда и почему ему пришлось пользоваться курятником, Смит номер один скользнул лезвием по нитке, и Кольцо Всевластия осталось на руке Бекетта. Джек постарался не смотреть на детский восторг на лице лорда и со словами «До новых встреч в новом году!» ретировался через дверь.

Съехав по перилам, он в мановение ока вывалился из парадных дверей особняка. Караульные Мертогг и Малрой были так заняты спором о том, кто сильнее – слон или кит, что не сподобились заметить его отступление.

Однако, не пройдя и пяти шагов, капитан наткнулся на краснотулупчатого Некто, которого он в первое мгновение принял за Смита номер два, но по тому, как тот скривился от боли, поглаживая левую руку, и непонятному бормотанию, он сразу сообразил...  
>– Никки?<br>– Вам всё-таки удалось проникнуть внутрь? А теперь тулупчик, пожалуйста...  
>– Даже не знаю, я с ним как-то сжился. Требовать с пирата вернуть реквизированное добро – просто утопия. Да и ты, я вижу, отнюдь не гол, как сокол.<br>– Тогда хотя бы вашу подпись, – он протянул Джеку шариковую авторучку и какую-то бумажку.  
>– Да, ты, Никки, надолго запомнишь тот день, когда на твоем пути оказался... Что это?<br>Но спрашивать было некого. Никки и след простыл. Капитан несколько оторопело пощелкал кнопкой ручки, сунул ее в карман и продолжил свой путь.

Квартала через три, значительно ближе к гавани, Джек все-таки нагнал высокую фигуру в напудренном парике и красном (тьфу ты пропасть!), да, именно красном атласном тулупе. На этот раз обознаться было трудно. Смит номер два оглянулся и даже – неужели? – придержал шаг. Они встретились глазами и хором рассмеялись.  
>– Хочу уточнить, – заговорил Джек, как будто продолжая начатый разговор, – ваше одеяние и появление из камина...<br>– Начнем с того, что я оказался на борту «Императрицы» мисс Суонн, и мы достигли Порт Ройяла почти одновременно с вами. Наша капитанша учинила форменный скандал по поводу того, что вы отправились к Бекетту в то время как сердце уже было у нас в руках...  
>– Дела сердечные, – хмыкнул Джек, – причем абсолютно в буквальном смысле слова.<br>– ...и собиралась уже самолично отправиться туда же, но я, как джентльмен...  
>– Цены вам нет! С ней было бы сложнее.<br>– Не сомневаюсь.  
>– Но тулуп-то откуда?<br>– А это как раз из разряда странностей. По дороге я столкнулся с нелепым типом с рукой на перевязи и просто спросил его, как пройти в библиотеку...  
>– В три часа ночи?<br>– Он понял меня с полуслова и сразу начал снимать тулуп, как только услышал мое имя...  
>– Джеймс Норрингтон?<br>– Да нет, Смит. Я сказал ему, что я – гость Бекетта и никак не могу попасть в его дом. Этот субъект сказал пару слов на латыни, – и я провалился в каминную трубу. Безболезненно, бесшумно и почему-то в красном тулупе.  
>– Никки неподражаем!<br>– Кто?  
>– Студент с испытательным сроком. Если он так бросается казенным реквизитом, это его последнее Рождество...<br>– Тогда у меня встречный вопрос. Кольцо. Как это капитан Джек Воробей смог пожертвовать всеми этими чудесными способностями к боевым искусствам?  
>– Зачем биться, когда можно договориться.<br>– А как же дар управления людьми?  
>В ответ Джек вдруг так обезоруживающе по-детски улыбнулся, что его собеседник внутренне похолодел.<br>– Так что это было?  
>–Импровизация. Честно говоря, – Джек сделал ударение на слове «честно», – понятия не имею, что это за кольцо и с чем его едят, фигурально выражаясь. Во всяком случае, по эту сторону Вселенной от него пользы не больше, чем от моего компаса по другую её сторону.<br>– А сердце?  
>– Посмотрим. Обменяю на что-нибудь. Кроме того, у меня есть приятель на «Голландце». Очень старинный. Он будет счастлив приправить этот кусочек мяса чем-нибудь остреньким. Например, ножом... или стилетом... или навахой... Ладно, <em>двойняшка<em>, выпьем рому по случаю Рождества?

_

На рейде маячили два силуэта кораблей – один непроглядно-черный, другой – экзотически восточный. Вдруг карибские звезды заслонили несколько фигур. Одна, в обширной шляпе, проворчала:  
>– Легки на помине.<br>– Близнецы-братья, – хихикнула вторая, повыше.  
>– Я сейчас в обморок упаду, если вы не прекратите! – тонким голосом завопила третья, – Я так волнуюсь, а вы все...<br>– А мы что, цыпа? – спросил краснотулупный агент Смит №1.  
>– Портите мне момент!<br>– Элизабет, мы просто старались произвести благоприятное впечатление на горожан, – отозвался агент Смит №2.  
>– И нам это удалось! А теперь, как уполномоченному младшего заместителя с испытательным сроком, позвольте мне... Где же коробочка? Так, Лиззи, не отойти ли нам на минутку? - Джек отвел её за локоток на пару шагов влево.<br>– Это зачем?  
>– Мисс Суонн, – Джек откашлялся, – Ваш подарок на Рождество: «фарфоровый лебедь из далекого Китая», – пропел он гнусавым голосом Никки.<br>– Капитан, я понимаю, что моя «птичья» фамилия вызывает у вас нездоровые ассоциации...  
>– Брось, Лиззи! Вот он, – он с облегчение вытащил неопознанную птицу, – даже не разбился, надо же... одним куском... целой тушкой...<br>– Ах, Джек, это же он! – вдруг завопила восторженная девица, выхватывая из рук фигурку, – Это же мамин гусёнок!  
>– Мамин?<br>– Ну да! Что ты так смотришь? Я кокнула маминого гусенка из коллекции и всё Рождество молилась, как бы правда не вылезла наружу. Но он так и не появился, мне подарили тридцать вторую куклу, папа рассердился... а теперь вот...  
>– Лиззи, твоя пиратская сущность никогда меня не разочаровывает. Двенадцать лет гонять взрослых бородатых мужчин, чтобы тебя не отшлепали за битую фарфоровую дребедень!<br>– А что я должна была загадать? Принца на белом коне? Мир во всем мире?  
>– Боюсь, его я бы не уговорил...<br>– Принца?  
>– Коня, Лиззи... Мир во все мире? Звучит заманчиво, но несколько... Ой! Я же не заслу-...<br>_

Говорят, что лорд Катлер Бекетт внезапно исчез. Поговаривали, будто он сошел с ума, и его секретно переправили в Англию на попечение родственников. Гиббс же клялся и божился, что однажды на Тортуге, где-то под утро, видел полуголую фигуру, подплывающую к берегу на двух морских черепахах, – «Вылитый Бекетт, как пить дать, он это был!». Впрочем, под утро Джошами Гиббс может увидеть и не такое. Говорят, что в одном свинарнике он собственными глазами видел Артемиду Эфесскую многогрудую, которая хрюкала по-гречески.  
>Скарлетт и Жизель до сих пор пугают новеньких девчонок помоложе жуткими рассказами о почти голом человечке, который неоднократно подкрадывался к ним в темноте и звал предаться плотским утехам, уверяя в <em>полной<em> своей невидимости. При этом он звал то ли себя (по версии Скарлетт), то ли потенциальную любовницу (по версии Жизель), то ли кого-то еще (они так и не поняли) «моя прелесть».  
>Дальнейшая судьба этого неудавшегося невидимки неизвестна.<p>

_**Постскриптум**_**.  
><strong>  
>Инспектору по делам межфакультетской практики<br>профессору Северусу Снейпу  
>от студента пятого курса факультета Пуффендуй<br>Николауса Симплтона Среднего

Объяснительная записка.

Довожу до Вашего сведения, что я, Николаус Симплтон, пропустил зимнюю практику по магловедению (а именно – детские утренники) по уважительной причине. В период с 24.12 по 10.01 я не дебоширил в подвалах (показания _толстых монахов_ не заслуживают доверия), а выпал в пространственно-временную дыру. Что касается исчезновения костюмов для практики у моих однокашников Алекса Джинка, Аристида Бозона и Каспера Онгелюка, то я к этому касательства не имею. Однако, поскольку я неусыпно трудился на должности младшего заместителя Санта Клауса на испытательном сроке, прошу зачесть эту работу в качестве практики. Ведомость прилагается.  
><em>Датаподпись._

К записке прилагалась замызганная ведомость, украшенная подписями на всевозможных языках, разными почерками и чернилами, кое-где, кажется, даже кровью. Внизу стояло по-голландски «passeerbaar» (_удовлетворительно_) и подпись в завитушках Santa Claus, de Kerstman. Поперек же всей разлинованной страницы самой обычной шариковой ручкой было размашисто написано: _**Jack Sparrow, the Captain.**_


End file.
